lawsbrigadetewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Daggerpaine Family History
English Translation The Daggerpaine family is one of the oldest families in all of Europe. It is also one of the most well documented also. It started in Northern France, where Pierre Daggerpaine, who got his name for he was a great knife thrower and body guard for the King of France, in the year 1300 AD. The Daggerpaines are much older than that, but went by another name that has eluded historians to this day. Pierre helped advise the king to keep peace, instead of constant war, to build a strong nation. Pierre also told his son, Absolon, the same thing. Absolon left when he was 17 years of age, and went across the English Channel to Britain. We know all this because he had kept records of his travels. Soon, he started a living by becoming a gunsmith, and quickly became wealthy. The King at the time soon made him a noble in his court. This is the time the daggerpaine ring came into being. He had two sons, Charles and Clovis. The Daggerpaines quickly became one of, if not the, most families in England. Charles and Clovis, though, had a fight when their father died, for Charles blamed Clovis for murder. Charles stayed in England and became a noble himself, while Clovis became a noble in the French Court. The separation spanned many decades, but soon both halves of the Daggerpaine Family stopped fighting, and they built the most powerful family. But, a sickness came over many in Europe, and many of the Daggerpaines died. No, it was not the Black Death, but a more obscured plague. Most of the family died, and only a few were left. The survivors rebuilt the Daggerpaine Legacy, and helped to spread the message of peace Pierre had started long before. They became some of the highest-ranking officials in the world. So it happens that one of the descendants was named Cosme, and married the beautiful Elliot De Fleur. They had twins and a daughter. The twins were named Lawrence and Lawrence, and the daughter Kat. This is where history stops, and the present begins. You can read of what happened to Lawrence, Law and Kat on their pages. Original French Version La famille Daggerpaine est l'une des plus anciennes familles de l'ensemble de l'Europe. Il est également l'un des mieux documentés aussi. Il a commencé dans le Nord de la France, où Pierre Daggerpaine, qui a obtenu son nom car il était un lanceur de couteaux et de grande garde du corps pour le de la France, l'année 1300. Les années Daggerpaine sont plus vieux alors, mais a un autre nom qui a fait allusion aux historiens de ce jour. Pierre a conseillé le roi de maintenir la paix, au lieu de la guerre constante, pour construire une nation forte. Pierre a aussi dit à son fils, Absolon, la même chose. Absolon gauche quand il avait 17 ans, et a traversé la Manche en Grande-Bretagne. Nous savons tout cela parce qu'il avait conservé des documents de ses voyages. Bientôt, il a commencé sa vie en devenant un armurier, et est rapidement devenu riche. Le roi, au http://images.wikia.com/potcoplayers/images/2/29/Book-marketing-4.jpg A Picture of the original Manuscript of the History of the Daggerpaine Familymoment bientôt fait de lui un noble dans sa cour. C'est le moment de I'Annuea r dapprepaine au' vu le jour. Il avait deux fils, Charles et Clovis. Le Daggerpaines est rapidement devenu l'un des, sinon la plupart des familles, en Angleterre. Charles et Clovis, cependant, avait un combat quand leur père est mort, pour Charles blâmé pour assassiner Clovis. Charles est resté en Angleterre et est devenu un noble lui-même, tandis que Clovis est devenu un noble de la cour française. La séparation a duré plusieurs décennies, mais bientôt les deux moitiés de la famille Daggerpaine cessé de se battre, et ils ont construit la plus puissante famille. Mais, une maladie est venu nombreux en Europe, et beaucoup de Daggerpaines morts. Non, ce n'était pas la peste noire, mais une plus obscurci la peste. La plupart de la famille sont morts, et seuls quelques-uns ont été laissés. Les survivants reconstruit l'héritage Daggerpaine, et a aidé à répandre le message de paix Pierre avait commencé bien avant. Ils sont devenus certains des plus hauts fonctionnaires dans le monde. Ainsi, il arrive que l'un des descendants a été nommé Cosme, et épousa la belle Fleur De Elliot. Ils eurent un fils et une fille. Le fils a été nommé Laurent, et la fille Kat. C'est l'histoire où s'arrête, et le présent commence. Vous pouvez lire ce qui est arrivé à Lawrence et Kat sur leurs pages. Category:Family's Category:The Daggerpaine Family Category:Fanon